Although I don't want to love you
by Aikawa Fuuko
Summary: AU. They're all students here. Genrou held a grudge against the best student in class - Kourin. He didn't know she got a twin brother named Ryuen. When these two met...well, you know what I mean. TasxNu.


**Author's Note 1:** Hi guys! ^_^v Today is a beautiful day and I just want to write something! There's nothing much to say, except for this: if I don't want to, I'll definitely never love anyone; so the title of this fic is kinda weird, it's like 'Although I don't want to love you, I still love you, I can't understand myself…' blah blah blah. But well, I have to admit that sometimes I'm really weird…

Heh. I went back and changed something. In fact, I changed almost everything. Now Nuriko's a guy.

**Disclaimer:** This girl owns nothing.

**_Although I don't want to love you…_****__**

****

**_Chapter 1: I hate her!_**

****

It was a beautiful morning, but to one person, maybe it wasn't like that. Genrou was walking down the street in a very bad mood, didn't even care saying anything when he bumped into people, and they started to look at him with irritated eyes. 

Just think of it and he's got mad already! Why does his teacher always need to compare him to that goddamn girl?! But, well, he had to admit that girl was kinda good-looking, no, very beautiful. But of course he didn't like her even if she was beautiful or not, he didn't care. She was a great student, she could sing very well, she always helped her friends and was kind to everyone, the teachers liked her, everyone liked her. There was no reason for him to hate a girl like that, except for one: she was the best student in the class and he was the worst. 

Jealousy? Maybe. Annoyed? Yeah of course, when everyone kept comparing him to the chick. And what made him can't stand that girl was almost all the guys at school were after her. Even Kishuku - his best buddy - seemed to like her. Today, his teacher even told him if he wouldn't be more assiduous in his studying and working, in the future he just might become a bandit! (A/N: He's a bandit already, isn't he? ^_^;) So, it was natural for a bad student like him to hate a good student like her - a damn girl named Kourin, that was the reason.

After school, Genrou didn't come straight home. Maybe he wanted to go out with Kishuku for a while, so he came to the guy's house. He was just about to knock the door when it suddenly slammed open right in front of his face, with a familiar squeal.

"GENROU NII-CHAN!!"

"Get Off! Miaka!! …Can't…breath…!!" His face turned blue when Kishuku' s overcheerful-as-usual little sister Miaka sat on him with her arms around his neck. Typical Miaka. Finally, she decided to release him when he thought he was going to die, and started babbling. 

"Find Kishu nii-chan huh? He's upstairs, writing the Valentine thing." Miaka's smile widened and she started daydreaming about handsome guys would give her gifts and stuff on Valentine's Day. Genrou sighed and went upstairs, ignoring the dreamy little girl. 

That girl was always like that. Can't imagine how Kishu-chan could survive with her. Umm…but, did the guy suddenly have mental problems or something? Why did he need to write Valentine cards this soon? There was still one more month till Valentine's Day.

Tasuki curiously climbed up the stairs silently to Kishuku's room. He looked really suspicious and amusing when he did that, though. It made him look like a thief or something. He opened the door carefully and stepped in. Kishuku must have been concentrating very hard, because he didn't even realize anything when Genrou was right next to him. And that was a terrible mistake. 

Genrou glanced at the paper his friend was writing on. The first lines made his heart stopped.

"Dear Kourin,

You know, from the first time ever I met you, I felt really…"

"You!" Genrou suddenly exclaimed unconsciously made his friend startled, immediately turned around, only to face an angry redhead.

Genrou felt confused, angry, annoyed, amused…at once. He knew Kishuku might have something for Kourin from long ago, but…he just…couldn't believe that…his best friend would…do such a thing like that…to anyone but her - the one he hated the most in this world! It was like Kishuku…betrayed him. He stared into his friend's wide eyes, unable to say anything, felt emotions rising, just wanted to scream at the one that was sitting in front of him…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note 2:** I know, it's damn short. You know, at first, I was going to make it a one-chap-only fic. But then, I thought it would be more interesting if I stopped it right here. Tell me what you think, ne? Uh, do you want me to make it a multi-chapter fic?

And screw the whole TamaxMiaka pairing thing. Well, it's not that I dislike the couple, but I think Tama should be paired up with someone else for a change. Is that okay with you?


End file.
